


Nothing he won't do

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two things we know to be facts: Sam's always wanted a dog and Dean will do anything to make Sam happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing he won't do

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything fic like in over 5 yrs. I believe and I have never written for this fandom. I just love the thought of Dean gifting Sam with a dog and I got this idea at the vet's office. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Crossposted on my tumblr.

Sam knew they couldn’t keep it. Dogs were a lot of work and they required attention. It wouldn’t be fair to keep it locked up in the bunker and besides they were never home, what would happen when they had a long and difficult hunt? They had no one to take care of him. And they couldn’t take him with them, Dean would never allow it. Which is why he tells Dean to take him to the shelter while he packs up their things.

—————————————-

Try as he might Sam’s never been good at hiding things from his big brother. Dean knows Sam wants to keep the dog, he knows the only reason he told Dean to take him to the shelter is because he thinks he can’t keep it. And years ago he would have been right, there’s no way they could have had a dog. They jumped from motel to motel and Dean would have never allowed a dog in his baby but now they have a home and if dealing with a dog in his car makes Sam happy then so be it. There’s nothing Dean won’t do to make his Sammy happy.

So instead of taking the dog to the shelter he takes him to the vet and calls an old hunting buddy of Bobby’s that trains dogs now.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted: [harmonyshipper.tumblr.com](http://harmonyshipper.tumblr.com/post/146758295643/sam-knew-they-couldnt-keep-it-dogs-were-a-lot-of)


End file.
